


Jason

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim thinks about Jason





	Jason

As he watched him, Tim began to think of the Jason he used to know. Well, know may be too strong of a word. The Jason he used to watch, might be more appropriate.

He could still remember the way the cold air would cling to him as he held his camera in front of his eyes, ready to take the shot at any moment. His finger would cramp with how desperately he took the pictures of Batman and Robin soaring through the air, jumping from rooftop to rooftop without ever seeing him.

Sometimes Tim missed those days, but mostly he missed the Jason he use to see. Smiling and happy, fighting crime in Gotham because it was the right thing to do, and not just because it was  _ something _ to do.

Jason laid next to him quietly, his black and white hair falling against the clean pillowcase as he snored softly to himself. Tim leaned across the bed and kissed his forehead, lingering for a moment as he could take away any bad thought or dream that may be hiding inside his mind.

“Goodnight, Jason.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
